Confession of the Dead
by yian789
Summary: Her end is the beginning of him. Shinn Asuka will tell you the story of how a woman changed his life....for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. Sunrise owns them. I simply toy with the characters.

Summary: Her end is the beginning of him. Shinn Asuka will tell you the story of how a woman changed his life....for the worse.

A/N So...uhmm...yeah..my first try in trying out the gundam seed universe. This story will be a big lump of depression in jumble of words. So u might want to push the back button if you're not comfortable with the idea of tragedy because this story is simply my interpretation of what tragedy is, sort of.

* * *

**Chapter 1**- Rain, regrets and Death Jr.

It was raining now and he was thankful for that. The tangy scent of blood that flowed endlessly through the channels of the diminutive bricky pavement was gradually consumed by the scent of the acidic rain.

It was expected, his body temperature dropped as the rain persist on pouring. His teeth were meshing terribly. As for the deaden body still coddled in his loose arms, it didn't help in providing him any warmth as time goes by. It would probably take awhile, but he'll surely suffer from hypothermia given of the - current cold weather - if he remained sitting there.

Ah, that'd be his _redemption_, right? He'll die slowly instead of fast - like a bullet went through his chest - he'll instead suffer from infinite cold and die.

It was long until there's a sudden splashes of puddle, indicating someone's approaching, languidly, taking his time as he strolled through the dark alleyway. And then his vision was interrupted by a figure in black trench coat, stopping right in front of him.

"I thought you won't be able to run off so far, especially not when you were carrying a burden with you." He looked up to the owner of the voice and was not surprise to see the person. Billy was his name, he remembered. Much younger, much immature and yet this boy before him was carrying the most perilous scent around him.

As cliché as it might be, this boy was emitting 'killing-aura'. Billy strongly reminded him of his past self.

"I'd rather not do this.." he said, drooping his head in a guilty-like manner.

_Liar.._

"... but it's an order. The same one you received back then, except that I'm more determined in finishing it." He did not hesitate, as he pulled out a gun from inside of his coat. Loaded, he believed.

"Ah, it's not that you did badly in the test. You've completed it and you passed except that you failed for the second test… You waver." He drew the gun, pointing it towards his lethal point. "You're regretting, aren't you?

_Regret? What a joke._

"They said you're a diamond, but I guess, even the hardest of diamond melt, huh. And _she's_ the reason." The clicking sound of the gun, indicated that he's nowhere in letting him live.

He closed his eyes then, succumbing to what lies ahead. He had nowhere to run, not that he was planning to run at all. He'd first-handedly agreed in playing this dangerous game and he lose. This is merely the penalty of losing.

"Do you have any final words?"

He did not answer. Although he smiled a little at his final thought. That's just what's going to be asked if he was watching some film noir. But to be in the real situation, he'd never expected it to be as easy as this. All he needs to do is to let go.

"It's a shame, really. I looked up at you. Thinking that I'd be like you some day.... But this is my test. In the end, I can't be like you."

_Then, don't be. You knew better than to end up like me._

Before he knew it, he heard Billy pulled back. "Shit!!" He heard. His breath was hitching and there was a sudden tremor edging in Billy's voice as he panicked. Before he could consume what was happening, there was a series of shouting and cussing and shooting. He heard Billy and some other people, most probably the ones that were attacking Billy.

After some times had passed, a heavy thud against the cold floor ended the never ending sequence of bullets exchanging. He opened his eyes again when everything went quiet and what he saw drained the blood off his face. Billy was sprawled before him, head slouching as to face him with blood flowing from the clean hole on his forehead that left him to die.

He leaned back helplessly against the grimy wall. What have been done? Billy was supposed to be the Death of him and now…

"We've found her…no, we found them." He heard. Two persons were approaching, the attackers and his saviors. One was checking on Billy and the other was stooping before him.

The man before him scrunched his brow together as his hand cupped around his jaw, so as to better view him. He grunted at the harsh treatment. "It's Shinn Asuka." The man confirmed. "Will do." He quickly added, later. Probably he was speaking through a hidden radio. He then slouched closer to him and his hand went to rake off the messy blond that was plastered all over the face of the figure lying limp in his arms.

_Don't touch her…_He ought to say, but his throat was aching and he could not utter a single word.

The man put his hand on the shoulder, trying to detach the lifeless body from his grip only to have Shinn swatted his hand away.

"She's....cold." The man said and instantly pressed his fingers against the body's pulse point.

_I said d__on't…_

The man suddenly gasped in horror but not so much of panicking. His eyes widen for a moment before closing them in a defeating manner. Reality finally washed over. "She's…. she's gone. We lost her."

* * *

A/N This chapter didn't tell much about what's happening or what's going to happen next. So, the anticipation may be dull. Some questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. Sunrise owns them. I simply toy with the characters.

Summary: Her end is the beginning of him. Shinn Asuka will tell you the story of how a woman changed his life....for the worse.

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**: Punishment, a child and a brother.

It seemed so dull, even when days have passed; new sunlight shone through the tick curtain, the world in his eyes alone was painted jet black. Nothing already seems at it seems.

He had thought of giving up his life but people won't _allow_ him just yet. Not until they have the answer they seek for. They knew that he had the answers to their questions. Only him. Every part, every series and chapters, he had them all engraved in his mind and memory.

He smiled at that…. knowing that he was holding an upper hand against those foolish people deeming themselves as _her _loved ones.

He twitched in pain, finally remembered that he was injured, in so many ways. It won't take long though. They'd stopped torturing him for answers only to start doing the same damn thing again once he was fully capable of speaking again.

He wanted to tell them, seriously, he would really tell them if they stopped scream...

"God damnit, asuka! Tell us, who did it!!" as they threw him countless of punches and kicks.

_Damn interrogator.._

"How barbaric," He thought out aloud.

"Who?"

His body went rigid for awhile, having to momentarily forgotten the person who was accompanying him. Lunamaria Hawke, he recalled. For a moment, Shinn was still when the woman came into his room, having said to visit him. He couldn't recognized her for awhile, with a watermelon-like belly, how would he ever noticed that she's that giddy, boy craze Lunamaria he came to 'like' from few years back?

"That child," He decided. He meant to say that he was implying to the interrogator, but that child, that little girl has been scampering all over the room and it pissed him off.

She frowned at that. "It's not nice you know, she's…. our child." She said, a little hesitantly.

He stared fixatedly at those carmine strands and a pair of blue orbs, nothing that mirrored him except for that once in awhile scowl plastered on that child's face. Not even science could retaliate against that. "I see you decided to _make _her look more like you." Not that he cared at all. Not even an ounce of care. He couldn't actually picture himself having a child at the age of 17. Now that he thinks about it, he was glad that he left.

"Well, you left. We couldn't find you, so…."

"You decided to diminish everything that has got to do with me?" He instilled.

"……it's hurting… those precious memories." Luna closed her eyes as she was fiddling with her hand nervously.

Shinn followed suit, mirroring her distress look. He decided that there's no point in lingering in the past, so he changed the subject. "…when are they going to start again?"

Luna looked at him sadly, as she was sympathizing for the father of her first child's fate. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't" he cut off.

"We really have no choice."

"I said don't!!" He bit out, scaring off the child as she ran off to hide behind her mother.

"Shinn.." she plead, her one hand was rubbing behind her child's back soothingly. A motherly feat he never saw in Lunamaria before. "All you have to do is tell them, and then it'll settle, you'll be free."

"It's not that easy." He seethed. "They need to hear everything. From the beginning. I need to tell them the whole fuckin' thing, but they would not listen!"

Luna just watched him rather pathetically, caught between fear of what he might do in the midst of anger and sympathy of what may result from his stubbornness.

"Rub that look off your face. I don't need your petty sympathy."

She shook her head after a moment of heated staring contest and then she left with her child, finally giving up in persuading for her ex-lover's cooperation.

Shinn was left alone for few hours, giving him the time to contemplate to himself. They came later and no doubt it was for the same purpose. He'd been beaten yet again when his answers didn't seem to satisfy them.

Who's the killer?

Who murdered her?

All that sorts of question centralizing on the culprit behind her death.

Why…. Why none of them asked why was she murdered? What had she done to deserve to be killed?

If they're so desperate to do her some just, they should have let him justify everything. More importantly, he needed Athrun to know his story…. and hers too.

"Stop."

Time momentarily stopped, when the interrogating session was interrupted by someone he recognized from the past. A male brunette with amethyst orbs. He still wore that white commander suit he came to proud of.

_Damnit Yamato, working hour is over.._

"Sir."

"Leave us alone." He ordered. His face was as stoic as his tone.

"Sir!" They obliged and left. He opted to think that those bulky-size men looked sissy having to obey to someone younger and…. physically skimpier. It was a surprise fact that behind that androgynous visage, this person before him was once and still maybe the undefeatable pilot of all time.

Once the metal door was shut, leaving a pair of past nemesis together, the atmosphere seemed to heat up. More so than having 2 large men, exercising their muscles on one helpless man who is probably thrice smaller than them.

"Perhaps you might want to put on something." Kira suggested, indefinitely turned his head away from Shinn's nakedness.

"Oh." Shinn immediately scurried for any possible thing that can cover up his nudity. He grabbed a basin lying on the floor and concealed his private part with it.

Kira eyed him incredulously but said nothing in return.

"What?"

"Never mind that." He said that before having to change into a more comfortable stance. "I'll say………. we'll stop."

"….." He didn't quite catch his meaning.

"For now, we'll stop pushing you for answers. It won't be necessary. We think that the method does not work against you."

"I never asked of it." He shook his head. Part of him was relief that he'd stop enduring any of those orthodox style of torture, and another part of him feared that they might have just give up.

"Nor do we think that you'd cooperate."

"So what do you want me to do?" Shinn asked, a little too agitatedly.

"……. We've arranged you a meeting with someone." He said after some times. "Someone who could force you to blurt things out."

So that means that they still won't pay any heed to him. "….Listen, I don't need some random people to force me into talking. I will tell you, if you could just listen to me…"

"If you so adamantly think that our purpose is to solely find the murderer, then you're wrong. Of course, Athrun's method was inappropriate. You must understand… he was… enraged."

"You've persuaded him?" He questioned expectantly.

"… Yes. We'll listen to what you have to say."

He sighed in relief, finally being able to relax despite his wounded body.

"We want to help you, Shinn. In so many ways. Finding you broken…"

"I don't need any of your help." He stated resolutely.

"We'll see about that."

With that he ordered his men to safely bring him back to the infirmary before he left the confinement room as fast as he ordered them, having noticeably uncomfortable with the metallic scent of blood and metal mixed together.

--

The next uncountable days finally brought him to another confinement room but this time it was a whole lot different. The room was pallid white with only a sofa and a stool as the only visible objects.

He doubted that the sofa was meant for him, so he took a sit on the stool instead while waiting for this _person _to come. He wondered if this person is Athrun. If that's the case, then it'll make things a lot easier to explain.

After having to wait for another minute, Shinn started to look around.

_Really, there's nothing in this place. What's up with the color..._

Perhaps this is one of their approach in torturing him, presumably psychologically.. putting him in this place clearly add to his already miserable-state of mind..

Miserable..... what's up with this room that's bothering him?

He blinked, once, twice when he noticed something. Something peculiar about this room that finally caught his attention.

White room.

That was the first time he _met_ her after 8 years.

No, it's more like it was the first time he came to _notice _her.

In a white room.

"How ironic."

"What is?"

* * *

A/N At this point, I'm expecting some of you already know who is _she _in this story and what is _her _fate. If not, you'll definitely get a clear view by the next chapter. I hate how this chapter turns out, so I decided to post this along with chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. Sunrise owns them. I simply toy with the characters.

Summary: Her end is the beginning of him. Shinn Asuka will tell you the story of how a woman changed his life....for the worse.

A/N Noted that this chapter is full with dialogues without the quotation marks. It is a conversation between Shinn and a certain someone. Shinn's dialogues are specifically bolded. I forewarn, the transition of this chapter and the coming chapters are somewhat confusing.

* * *

CHAPTER 3:A queen, white room and Cagalli

**  
You?**

Me.

**Ah..!!**

Oh, my. You're not mad aren't you?

……**. What are you saying? I'll be killed by the whole population of PLANT if I go as far as to lay my finger on you.**

Hm, that won't be a good thing.

**You think?**

…… *smile*

**Why were you sent? Aren't you busy… being in the Supreme Council and stuff? Not that I care…. But to waste your time on me…**

If it's about a friend of mine and my husband's sister, I would not regard today's meeting as a waste of time. No council or the world itself shall make me pull back from this matter.

……**. I'll make you swallow all those pretty words when I'm done.**

…….. It is not the matter of how I expressed it, to say that I'm doing justice for her death isn't entirely true and I barely even know you, but there are some people out there trust and care for you despite of you turning your back on them. I am doing this for those people. Whatever the outcome will be, it won't be anything worse than her death.

**Cut that off.**

Hmm?

**That fake smile… as I expected you're just a wolf wearing a mask.**

If you regard it that way. The mask I'm wearing is simply my approach in handling things that happen to be…. quite distressing, if I put it that way.

**That's what they perceived as hypocrite…. Or you just think that you're all that saint.**

Saint is a strong word.. I preferred wise, sensible, courteous…… that's the criteria of becoming a politician. We're just that fake.

………**.**

_~I wasn't myself…. Not once..~_

**I suppose, you're right.**

Did we come into agreement then?

**What do you mean?**

For a start, I wanted to make sure that you don't mind my presence here.

… **Not that I have a choice to begin with.**

We're not going to treat you like a criminal, Shinn. Kira asked me a favor on behalf of the people who care about you. It's true, we're desperate for your cooperation but even so, that day…. when they found you during the search for Cagalli, she wasn't the only one, you were _dead_ as well.

**Except that you can't retrieve her back.**

….except that.

**I guess… Kira made the right decision. Sending you here, he knew I wouldn't dare to hurt you….. although if I were told it was you, I would have expected this room to be pink.**

Oh, you. Stop making fun of my favorite color. Besides my guards are loyally guarding outside. But…. what is it that made you uncomfortable with this room? I see you were quite upset before.

**Stop mocking me. If I had to tell you, I'll say a white room does not serve any good memory to me. Sides, if you add cushions to the wall, this place is perfectly meant for some psychomaniac ready to bang their head against the wall.**

I'll let you know a secret. You are not exactly the first person who had undergone this sort of therapeutic session. In fact the first person was quite close to you… in different kind of sentiment I mean.

**What? Who? Athrun?**

You're right.

…**. Oh.**

I see you're not surprise.

**Somehow, I've already guessed.**

Did she happen to tell you?

…**.. Indirectly.**

I see….. The confidentiality of the detail was not supposed to be questioned nor should it be known to other people except for Cagalli, Kira and myself given that Athrun is the sole legacy of the Zala. But… we never accounted that it'd be revealed by his own fiancée. So, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell you the rest…. So as I said this room was not exactly painted to give the sense of serenity or clarity to its users. It only served as a strong reminder to Athrun.

**Reminder?**

Yes, reasons, logic and rationality…. Athrun sometimes lose his mind upon these 3 aspects. The reasons why he'd join the ZAFT force in the first place, the logic of him staying under his father's wing in the first war and the small flaw in his rationality during the second war…. The focal point of these aspects is only one, his past and it triggered from his mother's death. So we decided to…. take him into this 'time machine', made him remember the time he had with his mother because it turned out his mother favored the color white… white lily exactly.

………**.**

So, tell me Shinn Asuka, if this color white reminded Athrun of his happiness, then what's the irony of this white room to you?

……… **it reminds me of death.**

Did you acquire that from ancient Chinese culture?

**No, it was from my experience. A dream that I had… of her. Except there were splotches of red all over the place later on.…… How long are we going to delve into this useless thing before I could start my testimony?**

Let's not regard this as you giving a statement. Instead…. Let's chat.

**Wha-?**

Tell me about Cagalli.

--

It was quite invigorating to finally see the changes in the district as he strolled down the street of aligning shop lots, seeing that most windows were closed, the lack of women and men hanging on the windows publicizing what they have in exchange for money and the plywood replacing the brilliance of the red light framing the window parlors. It was obvious that the inhabitant was preparing for the incoming stormy season.

The sky was dark – It might be his imagination, but it'd been dark ever since the last war – and the light rain was indicating that the storm wasn't very far.

He entered the establishment – a bar called Sombre he regularly visit – quite surprised that it opened at all. However, the number of patrons had dropped tremendously saved for some of them which he noticed as those of regulars. He himself was not excluded.

The brawny man behind the bar noticed him and waved his hand. "Isa bout time you come!" Seriously with those big arms and the amount of energy within that muscular form, Shinn won't be surprised if the massive glass in his waving hand chucked the man silently sitting before him.

"As usual Otto," Shinn called before even taking his seat.

"Got none left, boy. The last shipment was last month and we're done for this week."

"Shit, then why bother opening at all?"

Otto merely shrugged before replying. "Thought of finishing the stock before the storm starts. Ain't got no savin' for the season, you see."

"Right. Then, give me something strong, anything. It's freezing in here." Shinn knew he didn't deal well with alcohol but at this moment, he needed it, at least to warm up.

"Comin' right up."

"I didn't see Billy today." He suddenly asked.

"Billy? Lil' boy got business down in Onogoro."

--

Billy?

**The boy you people killed specifically to save me.**

I thought so. We've checked his data. It turned out the name wasn't his real name. Apparently, he is a coordinator and once resided Heliopolis. After the destruction of the satellite city, he and other survivors were on board the Archangel and were sent to Orb. We believed that he'd changed his identity……A tacky boy don't you think? Like you.

**I hated that boy because of that very reason.**

So, you were saying that he had business in the ruin Onogoro?

**I didn't ask any further because……  
**

--

It wasn't long before the jingling sound of the rusty bell indicated that another person was entering the threshold. Shinn wasn't the least concern of who it was as he took another sip. The rickety sound of the wooden floor was somewhat uncanny, as though that the person was hesitating. Usually patrons who came would stroll with resilience and immediately find any empty seat. Sometimes, fights will ensue upon seats.

Shinn looked up from his sit and saw the look on Otto's face. His lips were a little out of place and his brow rose. His hand that was busy wiping a glass stopped in motion.

Shinn turned to look at what caught the middle-aged man's attention.

Not a very interesting sight except that the patron was a woman, around his age, with messily tied blond hair. Wearing hoody and loose jean. Maybe that's what caught Otto's attention and every other men in the bar. It was because the lady was appropriately outfitted. Most women who stopped by would be the entertainer and barmaids and patrons who wore as minimal cloth as they can.

This woman however almost looked like a man if you didn't looked up at her face, twice.

She seemed to notice the attention that she brought and immediately took a sit at the corner of the threshold, a small table at the alcove near the jukebox and an old rack.

For a second, Shinn thought that some men would grab her and dragged her out of the place to satisfy their hunger for sex. The lack of open brothel may be the cause of these men unsatisfied needs. Alas, the woman was ignored, but he swore he could hear these men whispered pointless stuff about the woman.

He turned back to his drink and not long after that, Otto was doing this hush-hush conversation with him. "Think ya know that woman. Never saw her before."

Is he stupid? He's the owner here. "You might want to ask her drink."

"……Ah, right."

Otto then placed down the clean glass on top of the counter and slapped the countertop with his beefy palm for her attention. She slightly jumped from her seat when her trance was interrupted. Shinn had snickered at that. Clearly, not a regular and not from this town. "Lady, want anything for drink?"

She then ordered for something cheap and added another 2 shots before leaving the place.

--

It was her, right?

**No**.

No? Then why did you bother telling me this?

**I mean, yes, it was her and no, it wasn't exactly the first time I met her after 8 years. I…. at that time, I didn't know it was her.**

Did she know you were there?

**Yes.**

So when did you exactly 'meet' her as you interpreted?

**In the dream.**

The dream you were talking about.

**Yes.  
**

--

That night, Shinn barely remembered when did he pass out and who carried him home. Before he knew it, he was already on bed, strewn over unwashed clothes and unmade bed. He ought to take a shower before going to sleep, but sleep won over him.

On the same night, he had a dream for the first time in forever.

--

**I was in a room. Not exactly a room but the place was pallid white. There was no entrance nor there were any window. I thought I was all alone in the place and knew that I'm going to wake up the next day with a terrible headache. But then.. I heard a muffle sound, not far from where I stood and it became more apparent as I took a step ahead. Someone was weeping. I had to blink few times before I got a clearer view of someone, snuggling. She was naked and the only source of garment served to cover her pale body was her long hair, so long they strewn all around, creating a carpeted floor made by dirty blond hair. She had her face hid between her chest and her knee. When I was only a step away from her, she looked up and it was then I noticed her as the new patron on the same night and….. it was the first time I saw her eyes up close, as though they were responding to the color of her hair, they were gleaming amber. She then apologized upon the reason I didn't know myself. Initially I thought of asking her on how to leave the place but seeing how miserable she was I didn't think that she'd knew herself. So I walked away, leaving her… and she followed while kept apologizing all the way like a broken radio with legs. At first, it was fairly easy to just ignore her but as the time goes by and the journey was endless and she wasn't making it any better by chanting 'sorry', 'forgive me', 'I've sinned'…. I turned to her to stop her and had I not look back, I wouldn't notice the trail of blood all along her path. The smell of rotting meats was evidence then. Dismembered bodies were everywhere, organs were splattering and bones were plunged all over the bleeding floor. I vomited at the smell, it was terrible, the sight and everything. But she was there, not affect by anything as she kept going with her mantra. It was then when I noticed, the dismembered arm in her hand, still wearing the same sleeve before the owner was bombarded. It was my sister's and this woman was holding it. She held it close to herself. I looked up at her, really this time I watched her, finally consuming the look on her face, it was the same look I saw 8 years ago in Armory One..... when I admitted to her that I loathed her and the Athha.**

………..

**What's with that look on your face?**

I'm.. I'm sorry. The dream… Did it end there?

**Yeah, I fell from my bed in the morning and really puked.. I didn't think it was from the dream, more from hangover actually.**

I see…….

**You've got nothing to say now?**

Shinn… listen, if you wish to talk at some other places, you can say so.

**No, I mean… yes, it still bothered me but the fact that it does, keeps me in track. At least I remembered the root of everything that happens next. **

So, by then you knew the woman from the bar was her.

**Yes. I thought it was the last of our meeting, either in the dream or at the bar.  
**

--

The stormy season ended quickly as everyone suspected and the street was busy as ever despite of the missing roofs and unhinged doors and windows. Shinn was back at the rundown town after a week since the storm first broke, planning on having his regular shot after having to curb his fixation on the mixed portion for months.

A sudden rush of goose bump ran down his spine when a young teen boy from the window parlor called out to him. He had to suppress an open shudder when he took note of the boy's choice of garment. A corset that hugged his flimsy body and flat chest and….. garter belt. That was just…. wrong. He began to question himself as of late as to why he tended to attract more male workers than females.

For god's sake, did he look like someone who preferred to suck dick rather than a pair of engorged breasts? This is a fact, he preferred woman and by that he meant real woman.

Walking deeper down into sea of humans, he was stopped by a woman he recognized when she jumped off to his front. "Shinn! It's been a while!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Lyla." He nodded in acknowledgement. Shinn particularly never remembered the names of ladies who catered to him but Lyla was different. She told him stories, about her past before the war changed it and brought her to the present. It was a surprise to think that this woman before him was once one heck of a genius and pretty much still. Not to mention she was a beauty. A definition of beauty. Long wavy dark hair with the most enticing pair of burgundy eyes.

However, she didn't bawled over her past and her current state and in fact used her intellectual to serve better and now at 22 she was regarded high class amongst her peers.

War changed everything. The once proud nation of Orb now turned into cluster of islands governed by corrupted government. This town was no better.

"How about a night?" Lyla chirped in.

"Would love to but my pocket was screaming obscenities now, you see. I only saved it for a drink tonight."

"Owh, that's too bad.." She whimpered cutely as she leaned closer but Shinn didn't seem to mind. "How bout I offer you free of charge." She whispered seductively.

Well, that was one hell of opportunity he couldn't seem to resist. "That's a good….."

He was cut off mid-sentence when he was aware of someone staring at him over Lyla's shoulder. His eyes landed on the familiar person he last met at the bar. There she was, at the opposite site of lane. There was a moment that he remembered the distant memory of the dream he had. He hissed at that, as though the smell of rotting flesh was presence…

Her amber eyes were barely noticeable under the flashing light but it was obvious that she was watching him skeptically and there was a hint of disgust at the way she was looking at him.

_The nerve…._

Shinn deliberately let his eyes met hers and her reaction made him smirk, the way her shoulder went rigid and her head snapped to her other side was amusing.

"Hey, Lyla. Can you wait until midnight? I have matters to attend."

"Sure! Anything for Shinny." She giddily stated and waved him off with a flying kiss that made even a gay man jealous - He shuddered at the latter - as she entered back into her workplace.

His head snapped back into place to find a certain someone after finished watching the sway of tempting backside of Lyla and……… she wasn't there.

"Damn!" He was about to reprimand her and she'd flee while he was too rapture by a mere sway hips. Can't blame a straight guy for that.

"Coward."

--

I will say this, I'm not surprise at Cagalli's reaction. She should be disgusted with your action. Anyone should be.

**I know that your place in the society made you overly conceited but that's what happening down there, on earth. You can't deny it.**

You knew it'd be like that, why did you stay in Orb?

**It is not your place to question me.**

…….Forgive me. Please, do continue.

--

Shinn would be enthralled to accept Lyla's offer by then, since his subject of reprimand was gone, but he found himself going to Sombre instead, hoping that he met her there. Just maybe…

And there she was.. sitting at her usual spot with the same cheapest drink.

* * *

A/N So this chapter is slightly longer and yes, I am not all too familiar with Seed/Seed Destiny universe as well as the world map in the series. It's been a while since i last watch Seed and I never watch destiny properly. I briefly got the idea of Orb being a small island nation (Not sure bout this fact) and canonically speaking Orb was not destroyed in Destiny (if I'm not mistaken, was it the second war at the end of the series?). In this story (this is where I altered and added some new details in my story), the third war ensued a couple of years after Destiny and Orb was destroyed upon various reasons. Cagalli was no longer the representative (the reason will be told in the next chapter) and Shinn left PLANT and ZAFT in the midst of the war and as for Athrun, I originally viewed him as someone who thinks too much in Destiny (this is where I depicted from the canon, elaborate and intensify it further- thus my very own mentally-deranged Athrun was born). In this story, he's fully healed. Basically, Orb is now a ramshackle country governed by a corrupted government. This is a post-apocalyptic ficlet and don't expect the level of technology to be paralleled to that of in canon. Billy was a mysterious young boy and his identity will be revealed fully in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. Sunrise owns them. I simply toy with the characters.

Summary: Her end is the beginning of him. Shinn Asuka will tell you the story of how a woman changed his life....for the worse.

A/N The format will maintain from chapter 3, conversation between Shinn and Lacus.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:** Raison d'être, a game and second intermission

The number of people was perhaps the reason that she did not pay attention to the people who entered the bar. The eccentric-looking comedian that has successfully grappled the hearts of every patron; considering the howl of laughter echoing the establishment and the additional glasses visible on her tabletop only added to her lack of concentration. Cagalli sat there quietly, in her own world, with only her drink as her company. Decided that it was best to approach her before she flew off again, Shinn took careful steps, either between not to piss off other people by bumping against them and not to let her noticed upon his incoming.

Before he could take another step, carefully removed himself from a swaying drunkard whom had almost knocked him off, Shinn was pulled to his side by a flimsy yet strong arm.

To his surprise it was his lanky cohort and also the son of Sombre's owner. "Billy, when did you get back?"

"Where are you going?" Shinn scowled in response when his inquiry was answered with another question. Well, he couldn't exactly blame him when the volume of their surrounding was earsplitting. Then again, why was he asking the obvious? Of course he's going to find a sit, except that….

"Your sit supposed to be there." Billy pointed his thumb toward the two empty stools by the counter, his usual spot. And he was actually heading to the table that has been occupied by _her_.

"Of course," He said sheepishly. "Some girl caught my attention." He tried to reason but the boy's brow arched, obviously seeing through his lies but didn't delve into it.

"Anyway, my drinks on you tonight."

"And why is that?" Put aside the fact that he's low on cash, Billy's the son of the bar's owner; he could have free drinks anytime he want. "Did your old man finally realize that it was best to throw you out than having you still hanging under his flabby armpit at the age of 17?"

"Fuck fuck fuck you, Shinn Asuka!! You'll be sorry! I'm telling you…"

That does it, he was sure that between the loud sound and Billy's shrieking, she'd definitely could hear his full name being called, loud and clear. "Chill Billy. I'm just playing with you. So….. what's the deal?"

"Got a message for you."

"Hm?"

"Well, not exactly a message but you would thank me later for this bit of information."

--

Aren't you going to tell me the rest?

**Does it even matter to you? I thought Cagalli is your priority?**

That may so. However, your case is no less important. If I should remind you…

**Yeah, yeah. I need help.**

So…

**So, I'm going to tell you just once. If you're curious about this Billy boy… he's a messenger. Well, sometimes he can be considered as a dispatch too.**

A messenger…. for whom?

**They're nameless. I'm not even sure if it's an organization at all and how many people associated with it. Although I know that they're a band of radical activists, trying to obliterate the government. You should have heard of the ruckus going on in Orb. It was highly likely their job.**

I heard about it. As much as we would like to give a hand, an intervention from ZAFT is not possible. Ever since the third war and Cagalli's resignation, Orb has cut all diplomatic ties with us…… Shinn, what are you to these people?

……**.. I am nothing but their lap dog, serving them when I was needed. I was a mercenary when I left ZAFT, working for all sorts of people, assassinating, kidnapping. In other words, I'd do anything for money. But the jobs never satisfy me to the fullest. It was my motivation of leaving ZAFT; to fight with mobile suits and after the war, the demand for elite pilot was slowly decreasing. But….. pulling trigger of a gun also could never be compared to that of a mobile suit. The adrenaline rush knowing that you're putting you lives on the line, seeing the sparkles of beam as they went through your enemy cockpit…..**

Stop it, please….. Shinn, you're losing it. This is not why ZAFT was formed in the first place. Not to create a monster craving for blood spills. If you wish to fight, why didn't you try to channel it into 'fight to protect' instead?

**I didn't have to justify my stimulus of fighting anymore; it couldn't be understood. Heck even I could not understand myself. I came to believe Athrun's words during the end of second war, when he beat me to pulp, he was right after all. I put Luna and Plant as my reasoning; like you said, to protect but…. that was not it. I guess my **_**bloodlust **_**could not be sate even when the war was over. You flagged out your propaganda of peace when you join the Supreme Council, which made it even worse. Plant was nothing but peaceful Babylon. **

Isn't that what we supposed to achieve, after battling countless of times? Losing the one you loves? I shouldn't be telling you these, you should know better….. Shinn, tell me… did we make a mistake?

**You sure didn't but some people just did not appreciate your hard work. I'm for one……. But some people were losing their jobs.**

………Shinn what are trying to tell me?

**Like I've told you… you shouldn't have wasting your precious time on me….. At that time, Billy consulted to me. He maybe a dispatch but his father's intelligence are everywhere in the organization. That helped him a little. So he found out about the shipment we had from Plant.**

A shipment? From Plant?

**Yes, they were mobile suits.**

Are you saying that you received supply of mobile units from Lagrange 4?

**I'm not concerned into things like where did the suits come from or who's the dealer, we're never told the details but yes, it was from one of ZAFT's arsenals. Shame isn't it? Knowing that there's a pit hole in your petty demonstration of peace.**

…..Not as shame as having someone like you to turn on your back against your own people.

………**. She wouldn't agree with you?**

You mean Cagalli?

**Who else?**

Why did you think so?

**I wouldn't have to think of it. She'd tell me. I guess we should be continuing. We've been off track for quite a while.**

I'm going to have a hard time to trust your story from here on. Because up until now, your portrayal of Cagalli differs from the Cagalli we knew all this while. For one, Cagalli didn't drink and you just said she would not agree with me and I find it harder to believe for someone as idealistic and loyal to her country as Cagalli to turn on her back to her people.

**I've told you…. I'll make you swallow all your words in one go…. I'll show you the dark side of your beloved Cagalli.**

--

Shinn couldn't hide his giddiness upon the revelation by Billy anymore. The mobile suits have arrived and it would be a matter of time until he could be strapped into one of those cockpits's sit and launch till his heart content. Billy had left when he received another call for delivery not so long after he shared the good news. Shinn's mind had already been accommodated by various ways of celebrating the news. He had thought of the waiting Lyla and speaking of Lyla, he remembered the reason why had he decline her offer, asking her to wait for him.

Walking on to the front where the patrons were gathering, his eye roamed around the threshold, searching for a certain someone.

And to his surprise, she was there? He had thought that she'd leave the place if she's smart enough, only that she couldn't…. because there's some guy who was accompanying her and thus kept her in place.

The man seemed to be talking gibberish stuff, considering how she looked so uninterested with the one-sided conversation, although she did nod once in a while, pretending to be a good listener when her eyes were clearly fixed onto the liquid swirling in her glass as she cocked it from side to side. Shinn comprehended the fact that she knew it was not a good thing trying to mess with the men in the town.

However, that's not going to stop Shinn Asuka. There's just one little trick to dispose off the man.

Interrupting the pair shall be his first move.

"Hey," He said as he neared the table. It was amusing to see how Cagalli tend to have this strange look whenever he was closed by. It was the defensive façade she put on or the visible rigidness of her body language; either it was between disgust and fear…

The man however had the sense of rebuking when he noticed someone more good looking guy than he does were about to disturb _their _moment together. It surprised Shinn more than anything that this man actually looked interested in her.

Before Shinn could further his reason upon his intervening, Cagalli had already stood and went to his side. "Shinn, where have you been?" She had asked and for that she received puzzle look from both men.

Did she really wait for him…..? Of course she didn't, she's just find the opportunity of escaping from the man's clutch by pretending…

Well, it wouldn't hurt to take this charade even further. So he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Her body immediately went stiff as stone, although her eye remained stoic, perhaps trying to mask her abhorrence of his idea of them having an intimate relationship and at the same time, wouldn't put a fake contented smile even when her life depends on it. Shinn had to surpass a laugh for that. She was clearly an open book.

"So, this man has a business with you?"

"……. He was telling stories. Mr….."

"It's Geoffrey." The man said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, Mr. Geoffrey. I…Em, Shinn and I should be heading out soon." She said wryly, forcing herself not to shrug off his hold.

And so, he successfully rescued her from the clutch of the evil Mr. Geoffrey who utterly looked like a decent man. Not that he cared.

They were out of the bar when she finally seethed to him. "It would be wise if you let go of me."

"Geez, I saved your sorry ass back there and this is how you repay me, you ungrateful…" He let himself trailed off before uttering the word that will surely have her throwing punch into his face while letting his arm dropped off her shoulder, not so fond of having his arm around her either.

"…… Thank you." And he never saw that coming at all. "But I don't appreciate your method."

"I don't either."

"Then don't act as if you were trying to save me."

He didn't say anything at that. She was silently asking for a favor back then but didn't expect his cooperation much less the collaboration in their make-believe relationship.

"……….I'm going home." She simply said before leaving him to his contemplation.

"……How bout a drink." He shouted back and regretted his words, but there's no turning back. He was beyond curious after all. So, he jogged and stop in front of her. "It'll be on you."

By then her façade was priceless. She seriously thought that he was joking but seeing how he was serious about it she couldn't help but asked, "Why do you think I want to do that?"

"Just think of it as a charge for helping you out. You're not that heartless aren't you? I'm low in cash right now, you see." It's true, it's been more than a month since he got his last pay from previous mission.

Huffing at his lack of shame in asking a woman to pay for his drink she replied, "I see you don't have a problem for a call girl."

"What? You were saying something."

"It's nothing. Come…" Cagalli said as she led the way.

"Where are we going? Sombre is over there."

"Don't think too highly of me. I'm no more richer than you are. Malchio's orphanage should have some leftovers."

--

**So what happened to the children?**

You didn't ask Cagalli?

**She said she wouldn't know. She hadn't come by for years.**

Of course she didn't. Cagalli had other concerns to deal with. The children were either grew up like any other kids and left the place or they were killed in the third war.

**And the house is intact despite of the massive bombings?**

We rebuilt it again, hoping that they'd return. Some of them did and some of them didn't. And after several years later, after Reverend Malchio's death, there's no one to manage the orphanage.

--

"I was kind of surprise when I saw this deserted house lit up. You're the ghost who has being haunting the town's children."

Cagalli was fumbling with the keys while Shinn made his own commentary about the house. He never got into this house, not this one, although the design was almost the same as the previous one. He remembered the last time when they were celebrating thanksgiving in the house. Cagalli did not join at that time and Athrun looked a little somber. It was ironic that not just the kids who were the only orphans. Even he himself, Kira, Athrun, Lacus Clyne, Luna and Meyrin. They share the same fate as those kids and were forced to become adult before they could reach their twenties. It's strange when he thought about it, he was definitely happy during the time and how did he end up like this?

"Are you coming in or should I just shut the door before you stupid face."

He noticed her sudden attitude when they were half way reaching the house. Her cranky mood was quite obvious and he suspected that she'd regret over inviting him after all.

"You live here by yourself?"

There was a sudden tension in the atmosphere when he had asked that, her motion of pulling off her jacket went still as she ingested his query. He didn't think he had asked the wrong question. Or did he?

But trust Shinn not to pour salt on an open wound….. "Or did your friends just ditch you into this godforsaken nation?" He chuckled at that.

As much as she wanted to throw a punch or two into his smug face, she decided it was best if she overlooked his attitude, she came to learn that. Athrun had once mentioned to her of Shinn's temperamental problem and he said he's even worse than her. Putting aside her flickering anger, she abruptly changed the subject. "Say, do you have any idea why this place full of wine and stuff?" She didn't expect her words to come out as a flat growl but her prior anger couldn't be subsided so easily.

Shinn had this odd look where his one brow curved and his mouth was slightly agape when she fronted her query; it was either he was puzzled at the fact she was asking question concerning this house when she is the obvious resident here or either it was her demanding tone when asking question. "Being mighty lord princess all over me won't answer your query, princess." So it was the latter after all.

"But if you wish to know…." He said wryly as he rubbed the back of his head. "…. This place used to be a refugee camp back during the dark years, that's what I heard. And most probably this house used to be the in-command's headquarter."

So that's why the position of the furniture were all different from the last time she'd seen them and the white curtains that were supposedly used to cover the couches and sofas were removed when she arrived a few days ago. That put her a lot through the whole sprint cleaning process. "……. What of the refugees?"

"……. I have no idea. They didn't stay too long and I didn't come here until several years later to know the details. Why are you curious, Athha?" He didn't like her asking about the details that will surely lead to his activist's doings and his association with the organization he's involved with if she probed longer.

"It's Hibiki."

"What?"

"Don't call me Athha. It's Hibiki."

--

I am just assuming this, but Cagalli might have known of your gallant activities when she asked about the refugees' whereabouts.

**I suspected that but it was not possible that she knew everything about it, although she might've suspected I was involved. I never realized it until now, how she was a little too perceptive of that matter. Come to think of it, why did she wasted her money for cheap beers when she had loads? The first time she went downtown………the first time…………DAMN!!**

**What is it, Shinn?**

**Don't you see, the first time she went downtown, it wasn't unintentional. No outsiders would have stop by the towns if they're aware of its reputation. She had business there. All the while, she had been suspicious of the town. She came because she was investigating the town. After all, why would she visit Sombre regularly when she had tons of drinks in her house?**

Shinn, are you saying the missing refugees….?

**Yes, they're the town people. It wasn't entirely safe when they resided the abandoned orphanage, so they moved out. But why……….didn't she say anything?**

Because Cagalli never trust you from the very beginning. You're familiar of the town despite of you joining the community later. She couldn't put herself in risk although you're acquainted to her. No, come to think of it you were never acquainted to each other. Yes, you were in bad terms and….

**We're enemies.**

If you wish to describe it as so.

………**.**

It seemed that Cagalli didn't want her motive to be known. We were blinded by her bogus reasoning. I do not understand, what was she trying to accomplish all by herself?

……**.. Never mind that…..Anyway....it was true after all. I wasn't quite sober and my system wouldn't allow me to remember of the tabloids saying the Athrun Zala was betrothed to some local woman with the name Hibiki. So I guess it wasn't a rumor after all.**

She had her reason when she decided to change her name, although Kira decided that he would not change his. She thought by throwing off Athha from her name she'd carried less burdens. She thought that she might forget if it's only a little.

**Forget her failure..**

…. I wouldn't say that but, yes, that's what she said. Do you have any distinct idea why she changed her surname?

……**It wasn't my presumption, but surprisingly that night, I was sober enough to comprehend her words, therefore she added a little more details into her reasoning.**

--

There was a mini bar situated near the lounge center where the fire from the fireplace crackled, lighting up the area. The rack behind the counter was fairly empty and Cagalli had to open the small secretive storage under the mahogany counter to grab some bottle of beers. They sat on the empty stools while talking trivial things, not sure whether it was the alcohol that stimuli the sudden openness in the conversation. Either way by the time the grandfather clock announced the hour for the fourth time, they had pretty much know about each other, like how Shinn was told that she was an adopted child, how she came to find out that he has the problem of inferior complexity and why did she changed her name from Cagalli Yula Athha to Cagalli Yula Hibiki.

"So you were saying that you feel guilty? That is why…"

"It was a penalty for an outsider like me and a compensation for the Athha and the whole noble families…….. I didn't want to dirty father's name any longer. But……. that's not just it."

Shinn took another swing directly from the bottle and pour the rest into her half empty glass for the sake of erasing the sudden sullen mood.

"I……..Kira and I found out our origin. Kira's true nature and our separation from inside of our mother's womb. My real father and mother….. They are Ulen and Via Hibiki. Both Natural who tried to surpass God, creating the ultimate coordinator. It saddens me…"

"What? Of your brother's fate?"

"No…… I came to think, why didn't my parents made me into one instead? I was jealous of Kira. Of his ability, of what he's capable of. If I was one, I could have saved Orb from burning to the ground, I could save my face, I could visit the Athha cemetery without feeling like catastrating myself…" She paused for a false chuckle. "…maybe I could save your family too."

Shinn was suddenly reminded of his dream, where he saw the images of her cuddling Mayu's arm flashed behind his eyes. He felt like puking, for a second, he could swear that the rotten smell was evident.

"H-hey, let's play a game." He said. The only way he thought he could escaped from this nightmare is by changing the bitter subject.

--

**I was surprised that she had high tolerance of alcohol despite you were saying that she didn't drink. But like any normal people, she lose control of her system after countless of glasses in a night.**

Did she really say that?

**I wouldn't lie.**

She wanted to become a coordinator. We never knew that.

**Yes, if you squished her words together and sum it up, yes she clearly wanted to become one. Well, I was surprise, for a self-proclaiming neutral……**

Please continue, about the game you were saying.

**Yes, it was a random bullshit Billy had created during his intermission. It requires one's frankness to win the game, you see. **

--

It was past 1 am by the time they were indulged in the silly game Shinn had proposed. The degree of stubbornness of both persons didn't seem to show any sign that the game was ending. Both kept lashing out the truth that neither will expose in normal circumstances.

"I've got one. I… I never wear panties under my dress during any grand occasion."

"What, not even a thong?"

Cagalli shook her head in return and they both laughed at the thought. He wondered, how long has it been since he had a good laugh? He wondered how long it has been for her too…?

By the time he came to declare that he had once in love with a natural, an Extended at that, for the sake of not giving up the game, she had return with something he should be expected years ago but not suspected during this time.

"I'll be marrying Athrun in 3 month time." It should have been an undisclosed information, one that either she or her close friends agreed not to reveal in long period considering her history but she was intrigued when she found out that Shinn, at one time in his life had once indulge in an unsuspected relationship with a natural. So, she could not but to return the thought with the same notion, albeit a far more different circumstances.

"Here's another one, I don't believe that a coordinator could end up with a natural."

With that said, she was silenced instantly but her head was swaying dangerously as she tried to keep up with her senses. "What sort of answer is that?"

"It's true. I came to not believe. It has been decided by God." He said as he pointed his index finger to the ceiling.

"Well, tell your God to mind his own business."

He shook his head and smile at her drunken manner. If he didn't know any better, he might think that his drinking partner for tonight is someone else. "I just don't. Based on my experience."

"You mean Stellar? I'll make you believe. If not, I'll break this fate you so confidently put on."

"By marrying Athrun? I don't see how you can……… Then, I'll do the honor by breaking your engagement."

"What?"

"Proceed with the game. I'll break your engagement. The rules never stated that you can say what you have in your mind nor does it prohibit it."

She smirked at that as she laid her head on the countertop. "What, you fall for me already?"

--

**No.**

Then what did you mean by saying that you'll break her engagement?

**I was going to prove my point right.**

So, how did you plan on breaking their engagement?

…**. I never thought of it. The idea came out in the heat of the game. I wasn't going to let her win. Don't get me wrong or anything. I never planned on doing so. It was basically a future-prospect statement, one we couldn't expect to happen or not. She believed it will happen and I don't.**

The game was based on fact and you proved the game to be precise when it came to determining one's future. Your prospect is right, the wedding is off. Except that you didn't foresee the consequences of it because if it's not what had happened to her, Cagalli would have been marrying Athrun by now.

**…....**

Tell me when did you start to believe so?

**.....When Stellar died in my arms.**

--

The game ended as she fell into her slumberland with her head still resting up on the countertop. Shinn contemplated that it was highly impossible for him to return to his apartment without being hit by a car or drowning himself in the sea. So he resolved in spending his night in her house, without her permission.

He stumbled from the stool and dragged himself to the nearest couch where he lay comfortably. He was immediately taken over by sleep, with the owner of the house remain forgotten by the bartop.

It was when he thought he could sleep peacefully that he found himself in the white room from before. It was the exact same place and the same situation when he saw her hugging her knees closely to her chest. Her hair was as long. His mind was completely aware of the circumstance and what's about to happen next but he couldn't find himself to divert the current situation from the actual dream. He wanted to ignore her and leave but he found himself walking further, closing the gap between them until he was standing few steps away from her. He knew what'll come afterwards, her weeping, her sorries. He wanted to escape but found herself following the written script of his dream from before. And then that moment came, the time he feared the most, with her holding Mayu's arm and the horrendous background of human's parts and blood, the distinct smell….

Will he fall from his bed again, only to end this nightmare?

He wasn't falling. There's no bed, he remembered. He was sleeping on a couch…..

He wanted to end this …..once and for all.

--

**And then I realized, the only way I could end the dream is by continuing where it left off. I must do something, anything to stop her mantra. I didn't want to hear her apologies, I didn't want to forgive her.**

--

He had his fingers curled around her neck by then, putting so much pressure in each second that past, until her words were inaudible. More pressure, and Mayu's arm fell to the bloody ground with a small splash. And strangely enough, she seemed contented at that. He swore that he saw her mouthing 'thank you' instead of 'sorry'.

His vision became bleary with his falling tears and the red and white backdrop of the dream modified into a cushiony material. He was back into reality. Despite of the dream ending, the twitch of the pulse desperately pumping blood under his sweating palm was still evident. It seemed more real with the presence of sweat and heat.

Shinn shook off his bleary eyes only to see an un-bloodied Cagalli Yula Hibiki pressed under him with his fingers secured around her neck. She was dying and he was the reason of it..

"Sh-Shinn!!" She croaked.

_Let go_

All he needed to do is let go.

Another small pressure and he would crush her windpipe.

His sense finally reel back and he instantly pulled off. His breathing was heavier and he thought he almost hyperventilated despite of she's the one being strangled.

Cagalli coughed horribly, her eyes bloodshot, and her lung desperately craved for air as Shinn finally spared her life.

Shinn did what first came into his mind and ran off to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water in hand. He had offered it to her and she took it and emptied the glass hastily. Seeing that her cough has yet to sate, he went back to the kitchen and returned with a jug of water.

After several minutes have passed, when Cagalli had finally being able to breathe properly, he propelled her arm around his shoulder and let her rest onto the couch, all the while looking baffle with the whole situation. He was torn between wanted to grab his coat and dash toward the front door or carry her to the hospital.

She looked at him for a moment and he didn't saw any hint of resentment of what he did behind that amber eyes. The glistening iris, for God's sake, he tried to kill her and…. she was sympathizing him?

"You…" She began, her voice was beyond husky but he could still comprehend her words. "You were crying." She stated as a matter of fact.

His eyes widen after hearing of what she had to say in subsequent to the entire ordeal.

He was beyond confused.

Why did her presence triggered such dream?

How did she easily look over of what he almost did?

Shinn suspected even the Cagalli in the dream wouldn't mind if he were to kill her. As though her suffering could lessen….

--

* * *

A/N As much as I don't want to rush Shinn and Cagalli's relationship, I would not have them kill each other in sight (considering their past being enemy). They're both grown up adults and will deal their problems sensibly. I planned to have this story a little darker, but I completely fail. So I didn't explain Cagalli's resignation as Orb's representative. Surely will explain in future chapters.


End file.
